He's Mine
by Ender's Fangirl
Summary: Two girls, in a bar, with eyes for a certain telepath. Dedicated to AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, based on our PM's! T for swearing, and of course it's Charik!


**A/N: Right... This was actually based of an argument I had with AliceD21BallerinaGypsy over Charles. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Dedication: ROFL! This is for you, **AliceD21BallerinaGypsy!****

It was 9 'o clock when three friends- Chelsea, Carla, and Kali- arrived at a pub. They had been good friends since middle school, and decided to go have a look for men in the bar.

"Three Budweisers, please," asked Carla. Chelsea slid on the bar stool next to Kali, while Carla sat on the corner. After a minute, the bar tender came back with their drinks. For a while, the girls talked.

"Oh! You mean Steven? Ooh, he was a looker!" Kali laughed a little loudly at this comment from Chelsea. Suddenly Carla prodded both of them.

"Speaking of, look at the corner," she said, prompting Kali and Chelsea to look. "Not at the same time," snapped Carla.

They both obediently looked back into their drinks. Carla watched, waiting for the right moment, waiting for him to look away.

"Okay, Kali... NOW!" Kali spun her head to grab a quick look, and immediately turned.

"Oh my..." she said.

"Hey! I wanna see!" said Chelsea.

"Calm down Chels," soothed Carla (Who was usually the peace maker of the three), "He'll look away in a minute... Okay, GO!"

Chelsea looked at the corner and...

Saw the most gorgeous man she ever laid eyes on.

Brown, wavy locks of hair surrounded a sweet looking face. Baby blue eyes looked around the bar.

"Oh my gosh..." gasped Chelsea.

"You know something?" Kali said. Chelsea looked expectantly at her. Kali grinned. "Dibs."

"What? No!" Chelsea responded, loud enough to catch the attention of the entire bar. Mortified, her hand quickly flew to her mouth, and Chelsea turned a deep shade of red. After a while, bored, the rest of the bar went back to their own conversations.

"That's what happens when your too slow," Kali said.

"No," hissed Chelsea, "Dibs doesn't work on men!"

"I saw him first though," argued Chelsea.

"Actually, I saw him first," Carla added, but both her friends ignored her.

"That's so not fair!" cried Chelsea, "He's mine!"

"No way, bitch, he's SOOO mine!" retorted Kali.

"Guys, he probably has a girlfriend! Look, he's not alone anyways, there's a guy sitting with him now!"

"Shut up Carla!" Kali and Chelsea said in unison, finding something to agree on. Then Carla started giggling madly, and was pointing at the table.

"Carla, what the hell?" hissed Kali. Carla only kept giggling, until she fell off her chair. Kali and Chelsea turned to look where she was pointing and-

There.

Their man.

The cause of their argument.

The sweet, handsome man.

Is kissing the other guy.

Who had sat at his table.

"Bloody hell," muttered Kali.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Charles," said Erik as he sat at the table. Charles looked at him and could only smile.<p>

"Erik, my friend, how nice of you to join me." Erik returns the pleasantness with a rarity- A smile of his own.

"How's your evening?" Charles sighed.

"Uneventful. The mutant I visited seemed offended that I recognized him for what he was." Erik chuckled.

"As did mine," he replied.

Suddenly, Charles groaned, and put his face in his hands.

"Charles?" Erik said, sitting up in worry.

"Sorry, it's nothing."

"No," argued Erik, "What is it?" Charles sighed reluctantly and pointed to the bar.

"Two of those girls won't stop arguing." Erik followed his gaze and abruptly turned back to Charles.

"So?"

"They're arguing about me." Erik's head turned back to the girls. He feigned a look of disgust.

"Who would argue over _you_?" Charles looked up again, directly at Erik, with a charming smile.

"Oh you just don't want to admit it- you're jealous." Erik tried to glare at Charles, but couldn't hide his growing smile. Erik looked back at the group, and making sure one of them was watching, he suddenly grabbed Charles' face, smashing their lips together. When Erik let Charles go, Charles wobbled a little hazily, before grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Well, not as verbal as I had hoped, but I'll take it."

**A/N: Hahaha, happy ending. And look ****AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, neither of us get's our asses kicked! Anyways, review please!******

******PS if anyone is interested, I can post the actual PM's as a second chapter, they're funny too.******


End file.
